List of The Miserable Adventures of Riley episodes
These are episodes of The Miserable Adventures of Riley. Season 0 (2016) #Riley - 05/05/2016 - TBD Season 1 (2018-2019) #Rise of the Cuddly Monster - 10/21/2018 - Tired of being bullied by her peers for her gothic looks, she decides to summon a demon that would teach her peers a lesson. Suddenly, she messes up and summons a cuddly monster instead, which causes things to get worse for both Riley and Pain. (NOTE: This was first shown as a preview on September 3, 2018) #Dark Park - 10/22/2018 - TBD #Crazy Clown - 10/23/2018 - A clown has escaped an asylum and ends up hiding inside Riley's house. When Riley and Pain notice him messing around, they try to find a way to get rid of him. #Goth Club - 10/24/2018 - TBD #The Demon Dentist - 10/25/2018 - Riley gets sent to the dentist after suddenly developing a toothache while eating. However, when she got there, she notices that something isn't right. #The Great Festival - 10/26/2018 - TBD #The Hand Man - 10/28/2018 - TBD #Hannah Be Possessed - 11/09/2018 - TBD #Bugging Me Out - 11/16/2018 - TBD #The Bat That Speaks - 11/23/2018 - As a failed attempt to get revenge on Veronica, Riley accidentally causes Pain to speak. Now, she has to find a way to get Pain back to normal. #It's A Miserable Christmas - 12/17/2018 - Today is Christmas Eve and everyone is having a great time... except Riley. (More coming soon...) #The New Student - 01/04/2019 - A new student named Sadie came to Riley's class. She seemed normal, but soon, Riley notices something suspicious about her. #The Sour Smell of Humiliation - 01/11/2019 - TBD #To Despise a Girly-Girl - 01/21/2019 - TBD #The Babysitter - 01/28/2019 - Mr. and Mrs. Killian have hired a babysitter to take care of Riley and Hannah since Ross is spending a night at a friend's house. However, the babysitter has been acting a bit off, making Riley and Pain believe that something is wrong with her. #Invasion of the Mind Takers - 02/04/2019 - TBD #Goth's True Beauty - 02/05/2019 - TBD #Grislyfish River - 02/06/2019 - TBD #The Happsburg Slasher - 02/07/2019 - TBD #Grandma's Secret - 02/08/2019 - The Killians have just arrived at their grandmother's house. (More coming soon...) #Austin - 02/11/2019 - Riley encounters a male goth and... actually falls in love with him. (More coming soon...) #Part of a "Good" Breakfast - 02/18/2019 - TBD #Locker Ghoul - 02/25/2019 - TBD #Curse of the Lonely Tree - 03/04/2019 - TBD #The Dimension - 03/11/2019 - When the Cuddly Monster once again breaks into Riley's house and messes up her latest ritual, it ends up opening a portal, causing Riley and Pain to get sucked up into it and end up in a strange dimension. Now, they have to find their way back. #Growing Up Scary - 03/18/2019 - TBD #Duck E. Candy's - 03/25/2019 - Riley was forced to go to a restaurant with his family called Duck E. Candy's. However, things go wild when Cuddly Monster breaks in and hijacks the animatronics. #Wolves and Wolf Spiders - 04/05/2019 - TBD #Ross the Boss - 04/12/2019 - When Riley's parents are going out to a fancy restaurant, they put Ross in charge. However, because of how much of a jerk Ross is being, Riley and Pain decide to summon the "Boss Demon" to get rid of Ross. #Oh, Deer! - 04/19/2019 - TBD #The Happy Virus - 04/26/2019 - TBD #Kick the Bucket - 05/03/2019 - TBD #Ross and the Lamia - 05/20/2019 - Ross meets a cute girl named Lana. Unfortunately for him, he soon learns that she is a monster bent on eating him. (NOTE: This is the first episode where Riley and/or Pain doesn't appear in) #Killians vs Torthons - 05/21/2019 - A new family called the Torthons arrived in the neighborhood and are not-so friendly to the Killians. Tired of getting bullied by the Torthon kids and their parents having to deal with the Torthon kids' parents, the Killian kids have no choice but to team up against them and find a way to make them move to a different place. #Night of the Living Frogs - 05/22/2019 - When the Cuddly Monster finds a strange frog-like creature, they team up to create little zombie frogs and have them infest Riley's house, so Riley has to find a way to get rid of them. #TBD - 05/23/2019 - TBD #The Bell - 05/24/2019 - TBD #Book Worm - 05/27/2019 - TBD #The Ghost of the Happsburg Battlefield - 05/31/2019 - Riley and her classmates head out on a field trip to an old battlefield. Soon, when a few of her classmates discover an old abandoned cabin, they end up entering, with Riley forced to go, only for them to be trapped. #Clay's Revenge - 06/07/2019 - TBD #Scary Fairy - 06/10/2019 - TBD #Return of the Mind Takers - 06/17/2019 - TBD #Taker Arc Pt. 2 - 06/18/2019 - TBD #Taker Arc Pt. 3 - 06/19/2019 - TBD #Taker Arc Pt. 4 - 06/20/2019 - TBD #Mind-Blowing Battle - 06/21/2019 - TBD #Bat-Napped - 06/22/2019 - After dealing with Martha and the other Mind Takers, everything seemed to be normal until a mysterious figure comes and kidnaps Pain. (NOTE: This is a 22-minute special) #Life Without Pain - 06/24/2019 - After the incidents of Bat-Napped, Riley heads out to find Pain and whoever or whatever kidnapped him. #Who Could've Done It? - 06/25/2019 - TBD #Arc Pt. 3 - 06/26/2019 - TBD #Arc Pt. 4 - 06/27/2019 - TBD #Life Is Pain - 06/28/2019 - TBD (NOTE: This is a 1-hour special) Season 2 (2019-2020) #Welcome to Camp Purplerock! - 07/15/2019 - Riley and Pain have been sent to a summer camp. (More coming soon...) #Can I Steal Your Soul? - 07/16/2019 - TBD #The Yellow-Dressed Child - 07/17/2019 - TBD #The Perfect Person - 07/18/2019 - Ross was playing Union of the Mythical when he comes across a girl named Julie, only for the both of them to discover that they have a lot of things in common. #Once Upon a Pain - 07/19/2019 - TBD #Creeked! - 07/27/2019 - TBD #The Amazing Adventures of Riley? - 08/03/2019 - Riley had a weird dream where everyone and everything around her is rather cute. #Night Terror - 08/10/2019 - TBD #Which Is The Witch? - 08/17/2019 - TBD #Wanna Play? - 08/24/2019 - While Riley and Pain were away, Hannah, who was bored, finds that Riley accidentally left her book and uses it for her tea party, only to accidentally summon a doll version of Riley. However, it soon ends up causing chaos around the house. #Another Person Like Ross - 08/31/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/07/2019 - TBD #Missing Sibling - 09/14/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/21/2019 - TBD #Flower Power - 09/28/2019 - Riley discovers a strange power that can cause devastating effects on others if one was to squeeze it. Seeing it as a new way to deal with her brother, Veronica, and Becca, she decides to use it. #Night of the Vampires - 09/30/2019 - TBD #Arc Part 2 - 10/01/2019 - TBD #Escape from the Vampires - 10/02/2019 - TBD #Arc Part 4 - 10/03/2019 - TBD #Final Battle with the Vampires - 10/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/08/2019 - TBD #Spirit of Grace Florida - 10/09/2019 - TBD #Stone Imp - 10/10/2019 - TBD #Pain and Pleasure - 10/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/14/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/22/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/24/2019 - TBD #A Miserable Halloween - 10/25/2019 - TBD #Thanks for Not Giving - 11/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/07/2019 - TBD #Frost Bite - 12/14/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/18/2020 - TBD #Don't Show or Tell! - 01/25/2020 - When Hannah accidentally takes Riley's spell book for her show-and-tell, Riley, along with Pain, will have to no choice but to skip her school and sneak into Hannah's school to get it back. #TBD - 02/01/2020 - TBD #Be My Miserable Valentine - 02/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/29/2020 - TBD #Cuddly Monstrosity - 02/29/2020 - The Cuddly Monster discovers that since Riley has a boyfriend, he decides to create a mate of his own. Season 3 (2020-2021) #Friday the 13th - 03/13/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/20/2020 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2021-2022) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 (2022-2023) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Shorts (2018-2019) #TBD - 10/19/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2018 - TBD Category:Episode lists